


Thirsty

by GemHstar



Category: Nicole Haught - Fandom, Waverly Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Butch Nicole Haught, F/F, One-Shot, Thirsty Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHstar/pseuds/GemHstar
Summary: This is for ANY wayhaught fan who loves butch Nicole, because despite what some people think, we are all for one and one for all. Butch or not, femme or not, visibility of any kind matters. We ALL matter!





	Thirsty

Waverly was panting, her hands were gripping the side of the fence as she watched Nicole swinging the heavy axe. Splitting wood with seemingly little effort. Her muscular body, lightly sheened with sweat was glistening in the afternoon sun, the spring heat had caused her to lose her flannel shirt and continue on in just her ripped jeans and sports bra. This was an image that Waverly didn't even know she needed to see and it's a sight she couldn't resist gawping at. She was slack jawed and desperately trying to gain some semblance of self control, but when Nicole stood straight and stretched her back causing her muscles to ripple and flex under her pale skin, Waverly knew she was a goner.

She tried to look nonchalant, she really did, but the gasp Waverly had let out caused Nicole to look her way and Nicole's eyebrows raised in question, but Waverly simply blushed and shook her head.

"See something you like, baby?" Nicole asked, her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smirk as Waverly fumbled over the fence.

Putting down her axe Nicole strode on long legs with a cocky swagger towards her somewhat discombobulated girlfriend.

"Uh...." was all Waverly managed to let out as suddenly Nicole was in her personal space. Her strong hands gripped Waverlys hips and pulled their bodies flush together, breast to breast middle to middle and thigh to thigh.

"What was that?" Nicole teased. Her short red hair glistened in the waning sun as she leaned down to place a soft kiss to Waverly'a eager lips. 

Waverly accepted the kiss, grateful for the reprieve of watching her girlfriend swinging the heavy axe, but her reprieve was short lived as Nicole took a step back so she could continue where she had left off. 

Waverly felt her heart quicken, her pulse thrummed in her throat as Nicole started swinging the axe again. The top of her Kalvin Klein underwear was visible from the waist of her jeans and the elastic stretched with each ripple of Nicole's lower abdominal muscles, Waverly followed the hem of the elastic to the well defined V that Nicole's sculptured body sported, and that's when she felt her mouth begin to water.

Imagining following each defined line of the V on Nicole's lower abdomen with her tongue, Waverly let out a small unconscious whimper.

God Nicole was beautiful. Every inch of her, from her red hair to the dimple on her left cheek, down her pale neck, to her broad shoulders.

Waverly could list every thing about Nicole that drew her, captivated and enthralled her....

But, whether the outer package looked as perfect as Nicole clearly did, Waverly knew that most of all, what attracted her to her amazing, strong, caring and considerate girlfriend, was her compassion and kindness towards others, because without this trait, Nicole wouldn't be who she was.

And who she was, was Nicole friggin' Haught. Butch, beautiful, and all Waverly's.


End file.
